Pool of Awakening
by FieryOpal
Summary: What happens when Ranma, Akane and her sisters are invited to Hogwarts... read and find out, R/R pls
1. meet the crew

Pool of Awakening  
A Harry Potter/ Ranma ½ Crossover  
  
Author notes: This takes place in Harry and Co.'s fifth year and after the final volume of Ranma ½. The failed wedding never happened but everything else did. Basically each chapter will divide into two pieces until all the characters have met. This is my first piece of fanfiction involving Harry Potter so please be gentle. Any and all comments and criticisms are appreciated. Flames are ok too if you feel you have to write one.  
Only a couple of swears so far so it's PG-13. This might change in the future. Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma and Co or Harry and Co. Please don't sue as this is for entertainment only.  
  
Chapter 1: Nerima, Japan  
"Argh!" We're going to be late! Come on Ranma," Akane exclaimed loudly as she quickly gathered her school supplies. It was the last day of school and they needed to be on time for their graduation rehearsal. Finally, high school is almost over. Maybe now their lives would settle down a little, Akane thought.  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm comin'," Ranma replied, then quickly shoveled the last mouthfuls of his breakfast into his mouth. "Okay, let's go." Together they rushed to the door, but before they could open it, four letters slipped in through the crack.  
"Hey," said Ranma while bending to retrieve the letters. "We have mail, Akane, and so do Kasumi and Nabiki."  
"Well, let me see it then," Akane answered. "Kasumi, Nabiki, come here. You've got mail," she shouted towards the kitchen where the rest of the family still ate. While Kasumi and Nabiki came, Akane and Ranma were reading their letters. Quickly they looked at each other in amazement over the contents of the letters. "Does yours say." Ranma began. "Hogwarts.?" Akane asked breathlessly.  
"What is it Akane?" Kasumi asked.  
"Yeah, what's all the fuss about?" Nabiki added. She was still half asleep and was getting over the jet lag from her flight home from her American university. That being the case, she was even more bewildered than her sister Kasumi. Silently, they took the letter that Ranma handed them and read them. As she read, Nabiki narrowed her eyes thoughtfully.  
"Oh my, how exciting!" Kasumi burst when she was finished reading her letter.  
"Hey Nabiki, ever heard of this school before?" Ranma asked as Nabiki examined the envelope and letter.  
"No, but you can bet your ass that I'll be checking this out," Nabiki replied. By this time Mr. Tend and Mr. Saotome had joined the group of teens in the foyer.  
"Let me see that, boy," Genma commanded while grabbing the letter from his son's hand. Quickly he and Mr. Tendo read the letter.  
"Waaahhhh, my daughters are witches. I'm so proud," Soun wailed.  
"Oh father," Kasumi said in exasperation.  
This is great. Ranma and I can be alone away from those bimbos. Maybe we can finally start getting closer. Not to mention I'll be learning magic...maybe we can find a cure for Ranma's curse at the same time, Akane thought with a smile.  
I wonder what she's thinking about right now. She looks so beautiful when she smiles. Anyway, this Hogwarts place is just what I need. I can finally get away from my unwanted suitors. This will be great, Ranma thought happily.  
Hmmm, first I'll have to contact the university, and then dig around for some information about this Hogwarts. Learning magic will be a definite advantage. Now to get Daddy and Uncle Saotome to agree, Nabiki thought as she went over her plans.  
"Daddy, do you know anything about this place?" Nabiki asked her father.  
"Hmm, I seem to recall your Uncle Ataru went to school somewhere in England when I was a boy. I believe this is the same place. Why, this is wonderful, I'll have to contact him later."  
"So you're letting us go?" Nabiki asked cautiously.  
"But of course, it's a wonderful opportunity for you children," Soun replied cheerfully.  
Wow, that was easier than I thought. "Well, I better get things rolling. We have to arrange travel plans and find out about this Leaky Cauldron that they mention in the letter. Catch you guys later." Nabiki said as she headed up to her room.  
"Oh my god, Ranma, we gotta go NOW! We are so late." Akane shouted. Quickly they left the Tendo home and raced towards Furinkan High.  
"Have a nice day," Kasumi yelled after them, then quietly closed the door and headed towards the kitchen to clean up. She also had a lot of things to prepare if they were going to be going to a school so far away. Humming, she quickly set about her cleaning and packing. Soun and Genma headed towards the shogi board.  
"Soun, is this really a good thing?" Genma asked quietly.  
"Yes, Genma, this is exactly the thing my daughters and Ranma need. Not to mention none of your sons suitors will be following," Soun answered gravely.  
"Yes, of course, you're perfectly right," Genma answered as he nodded his head.  
  
Surrey, England  
Harry woke suddenly with a strangled scream. Nightmares replayed the final Tri-Wizard tournament task in more and more horrendous variations, Cedric dying repeatedly, his parents being tortured. All these horrifying images came to him night after night. Sitting up quickly, his heartbeat returning to normal, Harry glanced around his small bedroom at 4 Privet Drive. It was his birthday, and he was back at the Dursleys once again. For some reason, Dumbledore felt it was imperative that he remains with his only living relatives. His gaze, sweeping the room, fell on his empty owl cage. Hedwig had been gone for several days delivering his letters and was due to return soon. Suddenly a flash of movement caught his eye from outside his window. It was Hedwig and she was carrying a package. Other owls accompanied her too. Rising quickly, he went to open the window to let them in.  
Hedwig dropped her package on his bed. She then flew to her cage for a drink and a snack. The other owls were Pig, a school barn owl, and Errol. Gently he removed their packages and carried a wearied Errol to the cage. He would need to recover before returning to the Burrow. Then he gathered the packages and began sorting them. He decided to open the one from his best friend Ron first. There was a letter with his birthday present. When he was done reading, he grinned in delight. He was invited to spend the last week of holidays at the Weasleys. Dumbledore had cleared the idea with Ron's parents. Hermione was going to be there too. Actually, since there was such a mess last year when the Weasley's came to get him that Hermione's parents would be the one to pick up Harry this year. This was a very good idea in Harry's opinion since Hermione's parents were muggles too.  
Next, Harry opened the gift Ron sent. It turned out to be a wizard radio that Ron and his twin brothers had put together. Wow, he thought. Now I'll have some news from the wizarding world. He'd been feeling isolated this summer, having only received a few letters from his friends. Also included in the package was a letter from Hermione asking how he was and wishing him a happy birthday. She too had bought him a gift. It was a book called Famous Eastern Wizards and Witches through History. He smiled at the title. Of course Hermione would buy him a book like that. It looked interesting though.  
The package Errol brought included a birthday card from the Weasleys, several mince pies and a birthday cake. The last owl, the one from school, had dropped two letters and a package before leaving after a quick drink. One was his school letter telling which books and supplies to bring this year. The other was from Hagrid. He wished Harry a happy birthday and wrote that his gift might be useful this year. Looking askance at the package, Harry carefully unwrapped it. Inside was a book on raising magical creatures from day one. Hmmm, I wonder what we'll be raising this year, he wondered. Just as he was about to go back to bed, another owl arrived. This one carried a small package and a letter. It was from Sirius, his godfather. Harry was excited. Since Sirius was busy working for Dumbledore, they hadn't corresponded very much this summer. The package, his birthday present, was an armband of silver with Celtic engraving. In the letter, Sirius told Harry to wear it at all times. It would give him added protection as its wearer. Slipping the armband on, he was amazed at how well it fit. Suddenly, he yawned. It was either very late or very early depending on how you looked at it and he needed to sleep. After putting his other gifts away Harry climbed back into bed and fell into a fitful sleep. 


	2. prepping for school

Pool of Awakening  
  
A Harry Potter/ Ranma ½ Crossover  
  
Author notes: This takes place in Harry and Co.'s fifth year and after the final volume of Ranma ½. The failed wedding never happened but everything else did.  
  
Basically each chapter will divide into two pieces until all the characters have met. This is my first piece of fanfiction involving Harry Potter so please be gentle.  
  
Any and all comments and criticisms are appreciated. Flames are ok too if you feel you have to write one.  
  
Only a couple of swears so far so it's PG-13. This might change in the future.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma and Co or Harry and Co. Please don't sue as this is for entertainment only.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"I hope they have some sort of gym there, otherwise we'll have to find a place on our own to train," Ranma said to Akane as they hurried home from school. "We still have a lot to work on with your form."  
  
Grrrrr.…wait we? Akane thought. "We?" she said echoing her thoughts.  
  
"Err, yeah, we are going to train together at this school right?" Ranma asked absently, still thinking about the school facilities.  
  
Akane smiled brilliantly. "Absolutely. Come on. Let's hurry home. I wanna find out what Nabiki's found."  
  
"Tadaima! We're home," Akane announced.  
  
"Everyone's in the living room," Kasumi answered. Walking now, Akane and Ranma sat quickly in their usual spots.  
  
"So what have you found, Nabiki?" Akane asked her sister who sat in front of her laptop on the low table.  
  
"Hello Akane, Ranma, not much. What little I have found goes along with the letter we got. Specifically, that Hogwarts is somewhere in England, the exact location is unknown to anyone. Two other places are mentioned with Hogwarts though, Diagon Alley and the Leaky Cauldron. The Leaky Cauldron is the place we have to go to meet our guide, as you know from the letters. It's supposed to be a pub, as they call it, a restaurant/ bar for wizards. They have rooms where we can stay too. Diagon Alley is a major shopping area where students usually get their supplies. It's very frustrating. The wizards have gone through great lengths to hide this information from people. I swear the only reason I found this much was because I was expressly looking for it. Otherwise I'd have never found a thing on the internet."  
  
"I also gave Uncle Ataru a call today. He said that Hogwarts was the top wizarding school in England and that he spent one year as an exchange student there. The headmaster is a man named Albus Dumbledore who is known to be a very powerful wizard. I've typed up a little fact sheet for each of you to look over. It goes over everything I found in more detail than I've just told you." Nabiki finished as she handed the sheets to her sisters, Ranma, and the two adults, Soun and Genma.  
  
The others read the sheets quietly for a few moments before Nabiki interrupted them. "The school looks on the up and up so I took the liberty of securing us plane tickets for the day after your graduation, Akane, Ranma. That gives us one week to get our things together and keep this under wraps. I don't want this information getting out to your admirers, Ranma." Nabiki said dryly.  
  
"Oh my, I have so much more to do before then, I have to clean the house, pack our things, cook some meals for father and Uncle Saotome, and…" Kasumi exclaimed as she hurried from the room in a flurry of activity. The others just shook their heads in amazement.  
  
"I suggest you keep this between you two and don't talk about this trip at school, Akane, Ranma. We don't want everyone hounding us in England, or worse, preventing our departure." Nabiki said. "The same thing goes for you, Uncle."  
  
"Of course, of course, we wouldn't want that. No, no, wouldn't do at all," Genma spluttered quickly. "Why don't we, umm, Soun, yes, let's play a game of shogi hmm?"  
  
"Yes Genma, a very good idea. Leave the kids to packing, very good, yes," Soun nodded. Quietly they got up and withdrew to the porch to play their game.  
  
  
  
Finally, it was time to go to the Weasley's. Harry had asked his Uncle Vernon yesterday for permission. He had merely grunted in acquiescence. The Dursleys had spent much of the summer ignoring Harry except for telling him to do his chores. At least Dudley wasn't on a diet anymore. He was still stocky but surprisingly, he had lost a lot of his blubber at Smeltings this past year. Currently, Harry was packing away the last of his things while waiting for Hermione and her parents.  
  
When the doorbell rang, he grabbed his trunk and Hedwig's cage before going down the steps. When he got downstairs he found his Uncle stiffly shaking Mr. Granger's hand. Hermione was at her father's side.  
  
"Harry," she called as she spotted him. "Are you ready to go? Here let me help you put your things in the car," she said as she grabbed one end of the trunk. Mr. Granger looked over at them as they opened the front door.  
  
"Hello Harry, good to see you again. All set to go?" Mr. Granger asked. Harry nodded. "Well then, lets get your things in the car." Quickly he grabbed the remainder of Harry's bags and followed the teens out the door. Uncle Vernon followed as well, mainly to see the kind of car they had. Astonished, he gazed stupidly at the brand new Mercedes Benz. Finally he spluttered at Mr. Granger prompting, " Goodbye boy." With that abrupt dismissal, he turned away and walked back into the house, slamming the door on the way in. Mr. Granger looked at Harry sadly then said, "Well, come along then. We have a long way to go yet."  
  
Over the course of the ride, Harry and Hermione caught on each other's news. Eventually the conversation drifted what had been happening in the Ministry of Magic and the rest of the Wizarding world. Since Hermione got the Daily Prophet at home she was able to fill Harry in on what was happening somewhat.  
  
"There haven't been any new attacks as of yet but rumors in the paper say that forces are gathering in several isolated spots around Europe. The press hasn't released where these areas are since they don't want people panicking." Hermione informed him. "Also, Fudge has been replaced. You'll never guess by whom though. It's Mr. Weasley. Seems the ministry was finally fed up with Fudge denying the return of You-Know-Who."  
  
"That's fantastic, Ron must be so proud. I can't believe he didn't mention it in his letters." Harry answered.  
  
"I guess he wanted to keep it a surprise." Hermione said quickly. "Don't let on that I told or he'll be disappointed." Harry agreed not to mention anything. After that the conversation drifted once again to various topics. But one thought was stuck in Harry's head. The entire wizard world was on alert and he'd better stay alert himself this year. Who knows what Voldemort was going to try next.  
  
Finally, they arrived at the Burrow, which in Harry's opinion was the best house ever. The entire Weasley family rushed to greet them as they pulled into the entrance. While Mr. and Mrs. Wesley were greeting Hermione's parents the twins, Ron and Ginny rushed over to Harry and Hermione to say hello and bring their bags in. While Fred and George pulled out the trunks, Ron gave Harry and Hermione each a big hug and welcomed them back to the Burrow.  
  
"It's good to see you again guys. It hasn't been the same without you here," Ron said in a happy voice. Harry and Hermione agreed with him and said as much. Ginny, more shyly, welcomed them too. Quickly, they pulled the rest of the bags out of the car and brought them into the house. After they were done bringing in their things, the trio and Ginny went to find the parents who had decided to have a cup of tea as they talked amongst themselves. They were quietly discussing the situation with Voldemort and whether Dumbledore had any extra plans to keep the students safe.  
  
"I'm sure Albus is doing everything in his power to make the school safe," Molly assured the Grangers. Looking much relieved the Grangers smiled as the teens walked in and poured themselves some juice.  
  
Once the parents were done with their tea, they said goodbye to their daughter and left to drive home. Arthur and Molly remained talking at the table a while more after they had left discussing other stuff. The teens, finished with their juice, hurried upstairs to talk amongst themselves.  
  
"Hey Ron, what's that necklace you've got around your neck?" Harry asked. It was an obsidian stone hanging on a silver chain. It was quite large and was shaped like a teardrop.  
  
"Oh this, well, it was my grandfather's. He left it to me in his will. I always admired it when I saw him wearing it. I guess that's why he left it to me huh?" Ron answered. "I think it's wicked." Harry and Hermione nodded, each agreeing with his statement.  
  
"Do you know if there's any meaning behind the shape for stone?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
"None at all. Grandfather didn't leave any note about it and mum and dad don't know either. Anyway, enough of that. Tell me how your summers have been." Ron asked impatiently. Long into the night they talked and discussed and plain just hung out together. They had decided to go shopping 2 days before leaving for school. That way they wouldn't have to clutter up an already cluttered house with more books and supplies. So the week passed and the day came that they had to go to Diagon Alley to buy their school supplies. 


	3. Ranma meets Hermione

Pool of Awakening  
  
A Harry Potter/ Ranma ½ Crossover  
  
Author notes: This takes place in Harry and Co.'s fifth year and after the final volume of Ranma ½. The failed wedding never happened but everything else did.  
  
Basically each chapter will divide into two pieces until all the characters have met. This is my first piece of fanfiction involving Harry Potter so please be gentle.  
  
Any and all comments and criticisms are appreciated. Flames are ok too if you feel you have to write one.  
  
Only a couple of swears so far so it's PG-13. This might change in the future.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma and Co or Harry and Co. Please don't sue as this is for entertainment only.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Well, we finally made it, and with none of the girls the wiser too," Ranma said with a great sigh of relief. Akane agreed, even though they had been busy with graduation preparations, the urge to spread the news that she was going to England to be a witch almost overwhelmed her. Only the fact, that if there had been so much as an inkling of the plans exposed, they wouldn't have even made it out the door. As it was, they had been traveling for many long hours already, and were ready to reach their destination.  
  
"I have the directions to the Leaky Cauldron, so everyone gather your bags and follow me. We'll get a cab to drive us," Nabiki finished. Quickly as they were all eager to get going, they followed Nabiki to the entrance where she gave the directions to the driver in halting English. Fortunately, the driver understood and they were on their way again. The drive itself didn't take long either, so when they reached the address Nabiki thanked the driver and paid him in the money she had gotten exchanged at her bank.  
  
Once inside, they could tell that they were indeed in the correct location. All around them were groups of men and women in colorful robes and cloaks. One fellow immediately drew their eyes. It was plain to see why he had too. The man was huge, towering over a diminutive waiter that was taking his order as they entered the building. Even as the height of the fellow registered in their minds, the giant turned towards them and bellowed, "Well now, might'n you be the students from Japan? You certainly don't look British." This was said with a smile and a nod of greeting.  
  
"My name be Hagrid, been waiting all day for you t' arrive. Dumbledore sent me to help you get the things you'll be needing for Hogwarts."  
  
Kasumi, with her usual calm style stepped forward and greeted the large man.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Hagrid, my name is Kasumi, these are my sisters Nabiki, and Akane, and her fiancé, Ranma. We are very pleased to meet you." She said this in near perfect English, to the astonishment of the others. Kasumi just smiled at their astonished expressions and said, "Well, since we are planning on being here for a considerable amount of time, I felt I needed to brush up on my language skills. It always was my best subject in school." A small smile settled on her lips as she remembered.  
  
Hagrid beamed in response, "Lovely to meet you all. Let's get you settled before we go shopping. How's that sounds t' ye?" The group of teens nodded since they definitely needed to freshen up a bit.  
  
Very soon afterwards they were on their way. As Hagrid lead them into Diagon Alley, their jaws dropped open in awe. The atmosphere was incredible. Everywhere they looked they saw wizards and witches bustling around with a careless disregard to the everyday magic so unfamiliar to these foreign teens. There first stop, Hagrid told them would be Gringotts, the wizarding bank. There they found that Hogwarts was providing them with the funds to purchase their school items. Nabiki, ever financially inclined, took charge of the key to there vault with a smile of pleasure. She had planned on converting the rest of their funds into wizarding currency to pay for their school supplies. Now however, the money would not be needed.  
  
Next they went to purchase their wands. They soon found out that the process of choosing a wand was a unique experience. The wand chose the wizard or witch, not the other way around. Ranma ended up with a 9 ½" elm wand with a griffin feather core. Akane got a 7 ¾" oak wand with a dragonheart string core. Nabiki got an 8 ¼" willow wand with a phoenix feather core. Kasumi got the most unusual wand core seen in a long time by Mr. Ollivander. She got a 7" cedar wand with a hair from a water nymph as its core. They decided to get their robes and other supplies next and end with getting their books.  
  
At the same time in another part of England, another group of teens were getting ready to shop too. The Burrow was full of activity this very moment changing and gathering the lists from Hogwarts. It was a fine affair to gather 6 teenagers together, two of whom kept insisting that they were old enough to go shopping by themselves. These two of course, were Fred and George. They felt that as students entering there seventh and final year at Hogwarts, they were quite capable of taking care of themselves. Also, they wanted to do some independent shopping for the joke shop as well. Unfortunately, Mrs. Weasley would have none of it and was waiting impatient for everyone to gather around so that they could floo themselves to the Leaky Cauldron. After arriving and getting money from their vault the twins rushed over to their younger brother and caught him around the shoulders.  
  
"Come on Ron, Fred and I have a surprise for you," George stated in a happy tone. Mrs. Weasley had been persuaded to let the twins, Ron, Hermione and Harry shop on their own for a couple hours. Ginny was the only one she wouldn't let out of her sight. And the twins, being very thankful for Harry's investment in Weasley Wizarding Wheezes, felt it was time to uphold their end of the agreement. This in mind, off they dragged Ron to Madame Malkin's for some new dress robes. Ron was amazed at the money they mysterious produced, but didn't complain about the new dress robes. In fact, he was ecstatic over the robes they picked out for him.  
  
"You guys are bloody amazing, thank you." Ron said once the robes were packaged. "These are a lot better than the ones I had before. I'm curious though, where did you get all the money?"  
  
"Don't you worry about it, it was nothing illegal. Let's just say it was a gift from a silent partner to our business." Fred answered with a quick grin towards the trio. "Well George, we have done our duty, let's be off. We've got other things to buy, other people to see." Quickly, Fred and George said their goodbyes and promised to meet up with them at the agreed time they had set up prior.  
  
"Well, come on, we haven't got all day, let's go get our books." Hermione stated impatiently while tugging Harry and Ron down the alley. Harry and Ron exchanged glances and shrugged then began to follow her more quickly. There was no stopping Hermione when she was intent on something.  
  
Shortly afterwards, they were standing in the doorway of Flourish and Blotts. They agreed to split up while looking for there books and meet at the cash register when they were done. Hermione, intent on gathering some books for extra reading, headed towards the world history section. Ron and Harry decided to start at the top of their Hogwarts list and work their way down.  
  
In other sections of the very same bookstore, Kasumi, Nabiki, Akane, and Ranma were also looking for their school volumes. Kasumi and Nabiki were in the potions section searching for their texts. Akane was in the Herbology section, and Ranma was wandering toward the history section. As he was wandering done the aisle, Ranma glanced all around in curiosity. Looking around with curiosity, he wondered how he was supposed to find the books on his list when his English was barely passable. Maybe he could ask someone for help, that girl with the bushy hair over there looked like she knew her way around. Deciding that this was the best course of action, Ranma approached the girl and tapped her shoulder.  
  
"Hmm?" Hermione said as she looked up to see a handsome Asian boy standing beside her. Her eyes widened when she looked him over. He was very well muscled, and looked to be about her age. He also looked slightly lost "Can I help you?" she asked when he made no immediate response.  
  
"Er, you help me look for books, yes? English not too good at." Ranma answered in halting English and a sheepish grin.  
  
Author notes:  
  
Well, what do you think? Let me know by reviews, k? Please? Should I write more?  
  
Decided to end it here, as it was getting quite long enough.  
  
Next chapter, more acquaintances are made, Draco comes into the scene too… 


	4. uh oh, Draco

Pool of Awakening A Harry Potter/ Ranma ½ Crossover  
  
Author notes: This takes place in Harry and Co.'s fifth year and after the final volume of Ranma ½. The failed wedding never happened but everything else did. Basically each chapter will divide into two pieces until all the characters have met. This is my first piece of fanfiction involving Harry Potter so please be gentle. Any and all comments and criticisms are appreciated. Flames are ok too if you feel you have to write one. Only a couple of swears so far so it's PG-13. This might change in the future. Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma and Co or Harry and Co. Please don't sue as this is for entertainment only. Previously..  
  
"Hmm?" Hermione said as she looked up to see a handsome Asian boy standing beside her. Her eyes widened when she looked him over. He was very well muscled, and looked to be about her age. He also looked slightly lost "Can I help you?" she asked when he made no immediate response. "Err, you help me look for books, yes? English not too good at." Ranma answered in halting English and a sheepish grin.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"You want me to help you find your books? Are you going to Hogwarts then?" Hermione answered as she replaced the book on the shelf.  
  
"Yes, exchange student from Japan." Ranma replied as he nodded his head.  
  
"Ah! Welcome to England then. I'd be happy to help you out. My name is Hermione Granger."  
  
"Ranma Saotome. Please to meet you. Thank you for helping," As he gave a little bow. Hermione grinned in response, "No problem. Do you have your list of books you need?"  
  
"Yes, need many books." He said with a groan. Hermione smiled in sympathy. The list for this year was very extensive also. Ranma handed her the list that was included in their letters. As Hermione glanced through them she wasn't very surprised when they were the same books that she herself needed. It looked like they were indeed going to be in the same year.  
  
"Well, since we are in the history section, lets get the books needed for Prof. Binns' class. He's our teacher for History of Magic. So what part of Japan are you from?" Hermione asked as she led them down the aisle towards the books they needed.  
  
"Nerima, suburb of Tokyo. Thank you for helping." Ranma answered. Quickly, they found the books they needed and headed for the front of the store. Chatting along the way, Hermione learned that Ranma was a martial artist and was here with his fiancée and her two sisters. They would all be attending Hogwarts.  
  
"I'd be happy to show you around the school when we get there. I'm looking forward to meeting your fiancée too. I'll be glad to help you with your English as well." Hermione finished just as she was turning the corner into a new aisle.  
  
"Ooff. Watch where you're going Mudblood!" A pale boy with silvery blond hair hissed at her. "But of course, you're really only a clumsy, frizzy haired, know-it-all aren't you. Can't expect you to be graceful, really now. What was I thinking?" He said this with a sneer. It was Draco Malfoy, a snobbish pureblood wizard who loved to cast disparaging remarks on everyone.  
  
"Sorry, Malfoy. Didn't see you there. After all, you are quite small for your age." Hermione replied with a mischievous grin.  
  
"Really, Mudblood, is that all you can come up with?" Draco snapped back, looking haughty.  
  
"What is Mudblood?" Ranma asked suddenly. He had been watching the interplay between the two and could tell that they did not like each other. Also, he noticed the approach of two more boys the same age as he. One was a tall redheaded boy. The other was dark haired, shorter, and wore glasses. They did not look happy to see the pale haired boy. In fact before he had spoken, he was sure the other two would have said something to the boy as well.  
  
"And who are you? Hanging around this mudblood, you can't be anyone important." Draco said as he focused his attention on Ranma.  
  
Ranma in response to this boy's attitude was becoming annoyed. He didn't like bullies, and Draco definitely fit into that category. He put his books down and stepped up to the boy. "Ask you a question. What is mudblood?"  
  
Draco smirked in response, outwardly cool and collected. Inwardly, he was cursing. Who the fuck did this guy think he was trying to intimidate him? Obviously, he had no idea to whom he was speaking. "Well, well, well, what have we here. Another mudblood coming to Hogwarts, eh? You better watch where you're going too. Never know what might grab you and hex you in the back. Name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. And you'd better stay out of my way." He smirked again and turned to go only to be confronted by an angry Weasley and Potter.  
  
"Next time you might want to watch your back, Malfoy." Harry stated coolly while Ron glared. Draco gave a quiet laugh, sneered, and with out another word walked away.  
  
By this time, a small crowd had gathered around them, watching the confrontation. As Draco walked away, the crowd began to disperse. In a few moments only a few remained near. They were Akane and her sisters, the Hogwart's trio, and Ranma. While Harry and Ron talked quietly with Hermione, the Japanese girls asked Ranma what was going on. Ranma quickly explained. Soon however they were interrupted when Hermione spoke.  
  
"Thank you for the intervention, Ranma. Malfoy can be an annoying git sometimes. I'd like you to meet my two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley."  
  
Akane meanwhile had been listening to Ranma's explanation with a degree of exasperation. Without fail, Ranma managed to always get himself involved in a fight if there was one nearby. Usually he was the focus of it. In the past, this had made her extremely angry, but slowly over the past few weeks she had come to realize that he didn't go looking for those fights, they just came to him. When Hermione turned to address Ranma, she moved closer to his side as he replied.  
  
"You're welcome, Hermione. Hello, Ranma Saotome is me. Please to meet you Harry, Ron." He bowed again. "This is my fiancée Akane, and her sisters Kasumi and Nabiki." He indicated toward each in turn. All three girls nodded and greeted the English teens. "Pleased to meet you." Hermione greeted.  
  
Harry and Ron's eyes widened in response to the introductions. Fiancée!! Weren't they a bit young to be engaged? "You're engaged?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yes, our parents arranged it." Akane answered with a smile, and then glanced at Ranma who was nodding his head in agreement.  
  
After taking a moment to think it over, both decided to leave the matter alone. The two of them looked happy enough together. Quickly they gathered their books and went up to the front to pay for them. As they walked they continued to get to know one another. They would have liked to continue their conversation, but at that moment Hagrid returned.  
  
"'Ello there, Harry, Ron, Hermione, see you've met the new exchange students. I've been showing them aroun'." Hagrid remarked upon spotting the group of teens. He was wearing a large smile when he came up besides them. It did his heart good to know that Harry and his friends would be so willing to learn about foreign cultures. They looked right comfortable standing with the exchange students. He could tell they would be fast friends once they arrived at Hogwarts. "How's the shopping going, no problems I hope?" He asked when they finished greeting him.  
  
"We have all our books, Hagrid-san" Kasumi answered. The rest of the Nerima gang nodded. "We were just meeting some other students from Hogwarts. They were kind enough to help us."  
  
"That's good to hear. Unfortunately it's time to be bringing you to Hogwart's to meet the Headmaster. He's most anxious to meet you. Harry, Ron, Hermione, I do hope you enjoy your rest of the day. See you tomorrow at Hogwart's." Hagrid finished. Quickly the Nerima teens said their goodbyes and promised to look for the trio once the school year started. Hagrid having gathered the packages quickly led the teens towards the Leaky Cauldron where they would be using the floo network to go to Hogwart's.  
  
Amazed at the turn of events, the Hogwarts' trio watched until they were out of sight then quickly gathered their supplies and proceeded to Florean's Ice Cream Shoppe. There they discussed the new students and agreed that they would like to learn more about them. All in all, the trio agreed that it would be an interesting year with those new students around. 


	5. meeting Albus

Pool of Awakening A Harry Potter/ Ranma ½ Crossover  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma and Co or Harry and Co. Please don't sue as this is for entertainment only.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
A soft light was streaming through the open window of the Headmasters office where Albus was currently mulling over the situation. A book of prophecies lay open before him. If these were indeed the correct persons mentioned in the prophecy, then it was only a matter of time before their abilities revealed themselves to him. He prayed that these new students were the right ones.  
  
He shook himself out of his reverie. Hagrid was due back any minute with the new students. He must prepare himself for their arrival. Quickly, he summoned a house elf and asked for a tray of tea and pastries be sent up. He closed the book and replaced it on its shelf. He had just finished settling himself again when Hagrid stepped out of his fireplace. One after another, the Nerimans followed, each carrying the packages they had bought. Hagrid had sent their luggage ahead earlier so that it would be here upon there arrival at the school.  
  
"Thank you Hagrid, you've done a fine job. I'll let you get back to your grounds keeping though." With a nod of acknowledgement Hagrid departed, admonishing the young ones to take care now.  
  
"Now let's see." Albus muttered as he drew his wand. "Lingua anglais totalius. That should do it. You should now be able to understand me totally, and reply in kind."  
  
"You mean we'll be able to speak English without any problems?" Nabiki asked. She stopped abruptly, astonished by her fluency. The others were equally amazed.  
  
"Wow. I don't even have to think about which words to say. They just come to my mind automatically." Ranma exclaimed happily.  
  
"That's quite right, this spell allows you to speak, write and hear perfect English for the entire length of time you'll be here. Which brings me to my other point. Why you are here at all." Albus replied. "First, let me introduce myself. My name is Albus Dumbledore. You may address me as Professor or Headmaster."  
  
"Now, let me tell you a little story. Many years ago a dark wizard came into power. His name was Voldemort." As Albus continued to relate to the teens the story Voldemort and the Boy Who Lived, Ranma and the others wondered what this tale had to do with them. Their question was answered as Albus neared the end of his tale.  
  
"Voldemort, has once again risen, and seeks to rule the world. The reason why I've brought you here is to help protect the Boy Who Lived, one Harry Potter. The boy you met today in the bookstore. With your unique abilities, I hope to provide Harry with some protection without him knowing that he is being protected. Ranma, Akane I would like you to teach Harry how to defend himself. A training ground will be provided for you."  
  
"Headmaster, I understand why you would want Ranma and Akane here. I'm just not sure why Nabiki and I are here too." Kasumi asked in a quizzical voice.  
  
"Ah my dear, the reason why I included you and your sister are that you too have abilities that may be used to protect young Potter. Are you not witches?"  
  
"But Professor, we just learned that we are witches. We haven't had an training yet." Nabiki protested.  
  
"That, Nabiki, is why I have brought this out." Albus answered as he reached into his desk to retrieve a palm-sized sphere. The sphere caught the light and instantly became bathed in a glow. "This is the Orb of Timelessness*. In it I will be able to teach the rudiments of magic. I will be teaching you the curriculum of the first four years of Hogwarts within it. For every hour that passes outside the sphere, a year is spent within. I think that shall be a suitable length of time for your instruction." Albus concluded with a smile and twinkling eyes.  
  
The teens just sat there in stunned silence. Whatever they had been expecting when they reached the school, this was not it. Ranma was the first to react. Hell, he'd been through much stranger situations than this. Why couldn't there be an orb that could make time pass differently. " Ok Prof, how does this thing work? And when do we get to go in?" Ranma asked with a grin of anticipation.  
  
"I will be taking you in one at a time as that's all that is allowed at one time. We'll begin as soon as you've refreshed yourselves. However, no one must know that I have used this. If it became known that such an artifact existed, Voldemort would attempt to retrieve it."  
  
The teens all nodded solemnly, they weren't about to endanger himself or herself or anyone else by letting that information leak out. None of them were stupid. While they finished eating the pastries and drinking their tea, Albus asked a house elf asking not to be disturbed for the rest of the evening. He would see that the students were settled in.  
  
First to go in was Kasumi, followed by Nabiki, Ranma and Akane. During their time in the orb they learned all that they could and became much closer with the Headmaster. Ranma and Akane also continued in their martial arts while inside the orb. When they were all finished with their lessons and back outside the orb, Albus gathered them around for some final words before sending them off to bed.  
  
"All of you did a wonderful job with your studies, and I feel as I have gotten to know you very well. I'm sure you're all ready to go to bed so I won't keep you much longer. Tomorrow you will be sorted into your respective houses. These houses will be an important element in how you fit in here. I want each of you to have as wonderful a time here as possible. Have fun, make friends, but never forget that the reason I brought you here. To protect Harry. I know you will all do your best. I could not ask for anything more. Now, let me show you to your rooms for the night. After you get sorted, you will move into your respective dormitories."  
  
As Albus showed them to their rooms, the teens happily compared notes as to what they had learned. Each agreed that they were looking forward to learning more. When they arrived at their rooms, good nights were exchanged and beds were climbed into.  
  
Albus returned to his quarters well pleased with the progress of the exchange students. He had not lied when he stated that he learned to know them well. He thought he had a good estimation of the strengths and weaknesses of the teens. Besides that, he liked each of them. Smiling in weariness, he prepared for bed. Tomorrow would come soon enough, and he had other plans to make.  
  
  
  
Author notes: Thank you everyone that has reviewed so far. It's much appreciated. Please feel free to review again.  
  
Explanation on the Orb: Adapted from DBZ's Room of Time and Space. In it a year passes in just an hour. Only with my orb, they don't age a year. Time only seems to have passed. 1 year in the orb equals 1 hour of ageing.  
  
Hope you liked the chapter. I didn't get around to Hogwart's gang like I wanted too. Oh well, next chapter I guess. :-D Til next time. 


	6. the sorting

Pool of Awakening  
A Harry Potter/ Ranma ½ Crossover  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma and Co or Harry and Co. Please don't sue as this is for entertainment only.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
When the Weasleys, Hermione, and Harry arrived at King's Crossing, they quickly unloaded their luggage and animals. Stepping through the barrier onto the platform had by now become a familiar routine. Casually, Harry, Ron, and Hermione leaned back through the barrier. Quickly, the rest of the Weasleys followed. Already the platform was pretty busy with new and returning students, so they hurriedly said their goodbyes to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and boarded the Hogwarts Express.  
  
Settling into their customary compartment, Harry and Ron began discussing various Quidditch teams. Hermione in the mean time began reading a book she had bought yesterday while they were in Diagon Alley. When the candy- bearing cart came around, Harry bought all of there favorites, including Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans.  
  
"Hey Hermione, what are you reading?" Ron asked after handing her some of the candy.  
  
"Oh, it's just a book that I picked up yesterday. It's actually quite similar to the book I bought Harry for his birthday. Speaking of which, Harry, did you like it?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Um, yeah, it's very interesting. I started reading it before coming to the Burrow. I never knew that wizards had different styles of practice. The name of the book, Ron, is Famous Eastern Wizards and Witches through History." Harry finished with a grin. "It's actually more interesting than it sounds. There's this one wizard by the name of Wei Chi who is famous for his healing techniques and his prophetic knowledge. Here, let me find his entry." Quickly Harry thumbed through the pages until he came to it.  
  
"Wei Chi was a renowned healer and seer during the 5th century B.C. in Tibet. He specially is known for his expertise in the art of Reiki. During his time he helped many with his techniques and pasted down his knowledge to many students. Unfortunately, his art became lost for many years. Only in comparatively recent times has the knowledge been rediscovered. Wei Chi appeared before a new disciple by the name of Mikao Usui almost 3 centuries ago. The art of Reiki while slowly increasing its number of masters remains a largely undiscovered discipline. On a side note, one of his prophecies, of which he had a high degree of accuracy, is thought to have dealt with the rise of Voldemort. This seems to be one of the few that has not been accurate. For those readers who are curious as to the actual prophecy, refer to the addendum at the back of this volume. And it goes on to cover his achievements and prophecies in greater detail."  
  
"Wow, Harry, that is pretty cool. Hey Hermione, you actually bought Harry something that I might want to glance through sometime." Ron said with a little bit of surprise in his voice. Hermione flashed him a beaming smile in response.  
  
"Harry, have you looked up that prophecy yet?" Hermione asked also interested.  
  
"No, no yet, let me check it out now." Turning to the appropriate page, he began reading quickly, " The seven shall unite upon the rebirth of the soulless snake, Fire, Wind, Water, and Earth shall unite with heaven, earth's and spirit's flame To battle for life's survival in a battle against an unholy terror When the messenger, lover and warrior align Separate they will fail United they will triumph" Harry finished in a lower voice.  
  
"United they will triumph, what rubbish is this?" Draco asked in a sneering voice. Unknown to the trio, Draco had entered the compartment as Harry recited the prophecy. "Where did you find such a forgotten, and most likely false prophecy?"  
  
"Draco, how lovely to see you again. Does it matter where I found it? It doesn't pertain to you anyway."  
  
"Ah well you see, even if doesn't pertain to me, it most assuredly doesn't pertain to you. You're just a scrawny scar-faced Gryffindor." Draco replied scathingly then burst out laughing at the looks of anger on the trio. Before Ron who was being restrained by Harry could attack him, Draco left smirking slightly. "Be seeing you Gryffidorks."  
  
"Harry, why did you hold me back? I would have hexed him good." Ron exclaimed.  
  
"We don't need to start any trouble before the school year even starts Ron. There will be plenty of time later on to get back at him. Besides, I want to talk about the prophecy more. Just reading it gave me a chill."  
  
"Me too, Harry. I've never felt anything like it." Hermione agreed. "Yeah, it was pretty chilling, Harry, but let's talk about it later. We have to change into our robes. We're almost at Hogwarts." Harry and Hermione agreed to stop the discussion and began readying for departure.  
  
As they stepped off the train and boarded the horseless carriages, conversation turned towards the coming welcoming ceremony. They all agreed it would be something to see, as the new exchange students would be sorted also.  
  
The Great Hall was splendorous in its current state, ready to welcome a new year in its halls. Candles were aglow, and banners boldly proclaimed their houses. When the Japanese teens first entered it, the view of the enchanted sky and glittering lights of the evening stars struck them dumb. Early that day, they had toured the classrooms, hallways and grounds of Hogwarts, but hadn't been allowed to enter the Great Hall as it was being prepared for the evening feast. They were astonished by its magnificence. After greeting the Headmaster, they quickly settled themselves in the table that had been set up for them until they were sorted. It was covered with all of the Hogwart colors and crests. All ready present were the teachers except for Professor McGonagall. As they waited, they speculated amongst themselves about which house each would be sorted into. As part of there lessons by the Headmaster, they knew which qualities represented which house. Before they could decide which they would prefer, the doors of the Great Hall swept inward and revealed a flood of students chatting and gossiping amongst themselves. These were the 2nd through 7th year students. Quickly they began to settle themselves at their respective tables, with curious glances at the new students seated apart from them. Whispers of speculation circulated around the room. Harry and his friends also noticed the students and recognized them as they settled into their own seats. Quickly he waved when he saw their gazes were on him. Hermione and Ron quickly added their greetings too. Very soon afterwards, the doors swept open again to reveal Professor McGonagall leading the first years to the front where they waited to be sorted. McGonagall swept forward and placed a ragged hat on a stool. After a moment the Sorting Hat began it's annual song. The new students watched in amazement as the hat sang of the founders and the qualities of each. Once the song ended McGonagall stepped forward again. "Good evening, as most of you may be aware, 1st years must be sorted into a house. These houses include Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff. During your stay at Hogwarts, these houses will be your family. You will earn points and lose points as a whole. When I call your name, come forward and place the Sorting Hat on your head."  
When Professor McGonagall had finished sorting all the first years. She called up the new exchange students. Ranma and the others approached the hat with some trepidation. This hat, a bit of ragged cloth infused with magic would determine the next part of their journey. Which house would they be in?  
  
"Ranma Saotome" Ranma walked forward quickly and lowered the hat onto his head. "Well, well, well..Where to put you. Hmm, I see a great deal of courage and a great deal of confidence. Not Ravenclaw, and not Hufflepuff either, although you have a great deal of loyalty to your friends. Yes, GRYFFINDOR is the place for you."  
  
Grinning, Ranma stepped down and approached Harry and his friends. "May I sit with you? Harry nodded, wondering about the fluency Ranma was exhibiting.  
  
"How did you learn English so fast?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore cast a spell so that anyone hearing us speak Japanese will hear English."  
  
Akane was called next, as Ranma and Harry spoke. "Gryffindor " they heard the hat shout. Quickly she joined Ranma. Kasumi walked forward next upon hearing her name called. Several moments passed as the Sorting Hat deliberated. Finally it announced Hufflepuff.  
  
"Nabiki Tendo" McGonagall finished. Nabiki calmly strode to the hat and placed it on her head. Put me in Slytherin she thought immediately. I see a great deal of ambition but that's not my first choice of where I would put you. You have a tremendous amount of shrewdness and intellect. Ravenclaw would help you achieve your potential. I'm also ambitious and the only one in my family that is capable of spying on the Slytherins without being caught. I need to keep an eye on certain people. The hat pondered for a moment and agreed. SLYTHERIN it is, but be sure you don't waste that fine mind of yours. Use it well in the days to come. Amidst stares and whispers, she calmly descended and approached the Slytherin table.  
  
Akane sighed with regret. She had hoped to be together with her sisters. At least Ranma was with her though.  
  
AN: I went back and changed the name of the book Hermione got Harry in chapter 1. I thought this fit better with what I was doing.  
  
Thanks once again to my reviewers for kicking me in the butt to update. I beg forgiveness to all those that have been waiting patiently (or impatiently) for the next chapter. Hopefully the next chapter will be out within the next two weeks.  
  
Let me know what you think, if I made any mistakes. Thanks again everyone. Till next time. 


End file.
